


not in love (but i'm loving the situation)

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Naruto
Genre: A dash of angst but guaranteed happy ending!, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: He does not want to explain casual sex to Naruto, or friends with benefits, or make Naruto think that Kakashi caring for Naruto has anything to do with Iruka.  Naruto is, and always has been, enough by himself.Iruka opens his mouth, prepared to lie in order to make the situation as non-awkward as possible, but Kakashi is already speaking.“Ah, Naruto, your sensei and I… Iruka and I have been dating.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 144
Kudos: 753





	1. spill it out (like a drink you should've skipped)

**Author's Note:**

> ~shows up to kakairu and naruto fandom like twenty years late with coffee~
> 
> canon can fight me in an alley but i guess this takes place vaguely after the chuunin exams...but don't think about it that much.

Iruka sighs, nuzzling his face into Kakashi’s neck. Them sleeping together had not been his plan, or his goal, or anything like that, but they’d had enough sake to unwind. And they’re friends, and consenting adults, and the sex was great.

He’s not sure that it’s going anywhere - maybe he and Kakashi will hook up occasionally, maybe they won’t. And what’s strangest is that Iruka genuinely feels fine with that. He would love to do it again, but as long as they’re friends, he’s fine with not.

Though he can’t resist rubbing a hand along Kakashi’s hip, especially when Kakashi rolls his body back against him. Iruka’s hand grabs and Kakashi understands the command Iruka doesn’t have to say, moving so they are face to face. The kiss is languid, and soft, and there may be a possibility for at least morning after sex, given the way Kakashi is pressing himself closer. He moans when Kakashi bites his lip, and his mind supplies an image of Kakashi kneeling in front of him. Iruka doesn’t need a Sharingan to have that burned in to his memory.

The kisses get more insistent and Kakashi is pushing Iruka’s hair aside to get access to his neck.

“Kakashi,” he says, breath catching in his throat. He feels Kakashi’s smile between kisses. 

“Kakashi-sensei?!” 

And that’s strange, because Iruka is sure he didn’t say Kakashi’s name, and he certainly wouldn’t have called him sensei--.

Ah.

Naruto was supposed to be on a mission, or else Iruka wouldn’t have dared to bring Kakashi back home.

Iruka’s bedroom is so silent it’s disorienting, in the moment where everyone is frozen.

“Good morning, Naruto,” Kakashi says, rolling away from Iruka.

Thank God, Iruka thinks, that he always keeps multiple comforters on his bed.

“Why are you here?” Naruto asks, the suspicion borne of a lifetime of being lied to heavy in his tone.

Iruka can hear what Naruto is really asking: are you staying, Kakashi?

He does not want to explain casual sex to Naruto, or friends with benefits, or make Naruto think that Kakashi caring for Naruto has anything to do with Iruka. Naruto is, and always has been, enough by himself.

Iruka opens his mouth, prepared to lie in order to make the situation as non-awkward as possible, but Kakashi is already speaking.

“Ah, Naruto, your sensei and I… Iruka and I have been dating.”

Some of the hesitance drops from Naruto’s face, and it’s only Iruka’s years as a shinobi that prevents him from reacting to what Kakashi said.

Naruto _beams_ , and Iruka knows that he’ll do anything to maintain this fiction.

“That’s cool,” Naruto says. “I mean, if Iruka-sensei has to date someone, he could do worse.”

“Thanks,” Kakashi says. “You know how to make me feel special.”

Iruka sits up slightly, keeping the comforters pulled up. “Naruto, why don’t you take a shower and then we can all…” Iruka glances at his alarm clock. Okay, so it’s past breakfast time. “Go for lunch.”

“Believe it!” Naruto says, the air whirling behind him as he slams the door.

“Dating?” Iruka hisses, kicking Kakashi in the shin. Kakashi laughs and moves so that he’s straddling Iruka.

Kakashi bends down to kiss him and, well, it’s not like Iruka is going to pull away. “I figured you didn’t want me to explain what we stayed up late doing.”

The blush that comes to his face is bright and hot, and not helped by Kakashi’s lips on his neck. Iruka’s mind and body very helpfully remind him that he had been about to get laid before all of this.

“I think we both need a shower before lunch,” Kakashi says, his hands sliding down to Iruka’s hips. There’s one small peck to his mouth before Kakashi flings off all the comforters and scoots down the mattress so he can stand up.

Kakashi’s skin, which mirrors his own, has a variety of interesting marks, most of which Iruka added last night. Iruka supposes it wouldn't hurt to take one last look. He stands to follow Kakashi to the master bathroom, dashing a quick muffling jutsu on the way.

*

Iruka is very pleasantly relaxed, body singing with remembered touches and the handjob he got before lunch. Even nicer is that Kakashi convinced Naruto to go somewhere other than Ichiraku. They have a table outside, the sun is warm but not hot, and Naruto is excitedly talking through his most recent mission.

Kakashi has his arm around Iruka, loosely but purposeful, and it’d be hard to miss the way Naruto keeps glancing that direction.

“Is it serious?” Naruto asks, breaking off his own story. 

“Iruka has seen me without my mask,” Kakashi replies, hand squeezing Iruka’s waist.

“I have too!” Naruto says, like the thought of what he’d walked in including Kakashi’s bare face hadn’t even occurred to him.

“Which you only saw because you burst into my bedroom without knocking!”

Kakashi coughs, but the subtle tremble of his body against Iruka’s has him convinced it’s a laugh he’s choking back.

“Iruka has taken my mask off, how’s that?” Kakashi says.

And Iruka _did_ , didn’t he? When he’d had enough sake that he was certain he was reading the signals right, and he’d so carefully taken it off. And Kakashi hadn’t stopped him, but had flung it to the floor.

That seems to satisfy Naruto, who goes back to chowing down on his food and stealing from Iruka’s plate.

When Iruka dares to look over at Kakashi, he receives one of Kakashi’s eye smiles that make him feel like he’s staring in the sun. The feeling of something precious nearby, something he mostly associates with Naruto.

He gently packages that feeling away, not protesting when Kakashi pulls him closer.

*

Iruka doesn’t get a chance to ask Kakashi why he said what he did, and how they’ll eventually get out of the lie. It will take finagling, to be certain, but he’s confident that he can determine a way to tell Naruto that he and Kakashi aren’t together. While still reassuring Naruto that the two of them both care for him deeply.

He groans, rubbing his forehead, pushing his hitai-ate down off his head, and resisting the urge to go to his bedroom and nap. But it’s Anko’s birthday, and he agreed weeks ago to go out for drinks this evening.

Iruka takes his hair out from its ponytail and gives it a messy finger comb, before taking a few moments to braid it along his neck. The braid is his concession to casual - and it makes it less likely a student will pull him aside. He smoothes his hitai-ate back in place, liking the comfort of it even if he doesn’t need it for drinking. 

Besides, they’re going to a shinobi bar, so wearing his uniform just makes sense.

*

He’s two drinks deep when it starts, which is one more drink than he should have had on a work night. Iruka does love his friends - as he reminds himself - but it’s less fun when the group of them is trying to set him up.

He instead starts sipping on a third drink in lieu of contributing to the conversation. They’ll eventually tire themselves out. Iruka is content to people watch and think vaguely about his lesson plans for the next day. Maybe he’ll have them do an essay in the morning and they can spend the afternoon outside.

“You don’t need to set me up,” Iruka says, when it becomes clear that the silence is because of the group waiting for Iruka’s response. 

“But,” Anko starts, leaning across the table.

Iruka doesn’t actually know what he’s going to say to dissuade them, and he takes a sip of his drink instead.

“Ah,” Genma says. “So the rumor mill must be right, this time.”

He looks up, wary, because the shinobi gossip is either so detailed it’s like a T&I leak, or so wrong that even Icha Icha plotlines would be more realistic.

“Raidou saw Hatake and Iruka cuddled up at lunch last weekend,” Genma says, chewing on his senbon. “Naruto was there too, so it must be serious.”

It’s just Iruka’s luck that this time the gossip is entirely correct and yet completely false.


	2. if you're down, don't dare to stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> round 2, kakashi pov, with a dash of iruka pov

All of Iruka’s hopes of a quiet explanation to Naruto that he and Kakashi had ended things amicably were ruined by his night at the bar.

Or maybe the public lunch. Or maybe getting laid in the first place.

And he feels like he owes Kakashi an apology, even though Kakashi is the one who told Naruto they were together.

Even Konohamaru has asked Iruka what it’s like to date the copy-nin, and Iruka had to blush and laugh it off.

Because he hasn’t actually seen Kakashi since they had lunch, and rumors are flying, and Iruka has no idea what Kakashi is thinking.

Spending time alone with Kakashi is what embroiled him in this, but it may be the only thing to resolve it.

***

The message, when Kakashi receives one, is handed over by Naruto.

“I didn’t read it,” Naruto says. “But I could have.”

Kakashi coughs to disguise a snort of laughter and thanks Naruto. His fingers itch to read the note now, but team seven is paying too much attention. He doesn’t doubt that Sakura and Sasuke heard about Naruto’s discovery, or that the three of them are going to be sticking closer. He tucks it inside his book for when there’s less interest.

“Maybe we should take on a mission,” Kakashi says. They still need to focus on working together as a team, and not only when it comes to literal matters of life and death.

And that pronouncement sets off an argument amongst the three of them about what type of mission they should try to take, and who would have to write the report when they were finished. They do manage to have this argument while walking to the Academy Missions Desk, and Kakashi takes advantage of their distraction to slide the note out from his book.

Meet me after my shift at the desk?

He hums to himself, amused that Iruka doesn’t tell him when his shift is over, assuming that Kakashi will know or find out.

Which Kakashi does know - the schedules are simpler in the summer, and Kakashi prefers to know where the people he might need to find will be. It’s useful as a ninja, and immensely more so in his pursuit to always be late to every event.

He’ll suggest a D rank to the team, then. Something quick that will give them plenty of time to do their report, hand it in, and let Kakashi meet up with Iruka.

*

A D rank is never just a D rank when it’s team seven, Kakashi thinks to himself. Only team seven would have a mission to do gardening that ends up in disrupting a hidden cell of missing nin. He is incredibly proud of them: they took down five missing nin, an even greater feat given how relaxed they were when the fighting started.

It does, however, mean that their pace back to the village is slow. They’re all low on chakra, and where there’s one missing nin cell there could easily be another. The mission should have had them back by lunch, mid afternoon if they were being thorough.

There are three stars in the sky by the time they make it to Konoha’s gates.

Kakashi’s grip tightens on a kunai when he sees a figure pacing on the inside of the fence. They’re all exhausted, but he won’t let them walk into a trap because of it.

The clouds clear the moon and his hand that had been ready to attack stills. Iruka is the one waiting, not an enemy, though there’s agitation in his movements.

Naruto must realize it’s Iruka seconds after Kakashi does, because he finds energy to run the remaining feet. Iruka is hugging Naruto, murmuring encouragement and praise, but his eyes are fixed on Kakashi.

“We’ll take a break tomorrow morning,” Kakashi says to the team. “Then we can convene in the afternoon to work on the mission report.”

Sakura and Sasuke nod their agreement - both of them about to fall over - and head together toward their respective homes. Kakashi scratches the back of his head: he’d like to talk to Iruka, but it’s late and Naruto needs rest. 

He and Iruka trade soft smiles as Naruto wiggles his way from Iruka’s grasp. There are five stars in the sky, and he should send a note to Tsunade-sama and go to sleep.

“Well?” Naruto asks, in his not quite a yell. “Aren’t you coming with us?”

Kakashi blinks, fatigue heavy, as he tries to pull the pieces together.

“Naruto, it’s possible Kakashi just wants to go home,” Iruka says, shifting from one foot to the other.

“You said home is people, not a place,” Naruto replies, smug with the satisfaction of quoting Iruka’s words back at him, but Kakashi is dazed.

Does he have a home anywhere? Do the few precious people he’s managed to earn feel the same? 

Kakashi doesn’t dare look at Iruka: even with his mask on, his emotions feel too transparent.

“Bakashi-sensei,” Naruto whines. “Let’s go already.”

Iruka gives him a small shrug - there’s no way Iruka would force him - but there’s a shimmer of a plea within it. 

“Well, alright,” Kakashi says. “But you have to make me breakfast tomorrow, Naruto.”

He’s expecting protest but Naruto, tired and dirty and chakra depleted as is he, smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

*

“You didn’t have to do this,” Iruka says, as they lie in bed next to each other. 

The list of things that Kakashi wouldn’t do if Iruka asked has been a short one for a while. Iruka doesn’t specify, and Kakashi doesn’t need it.

Kakashi’s hair is damp from the shower he took, and the clothes Iruka let him borrow are strange on his skin.

“Mm, you’re a hard man to say no to, sensei,” Kakashi says, sliding his hand around Iruka’s waist. 

“Am I?” Iruka asks, pressing closer, his brown eyes focused on Kakashi. He’s surrounded by Iruka, and wearing his clothes, and Kakashi can’t sleep when Iruka is looking at him.

We should talk, Kakashi thinks, as he kisses Iruka instead. They really should, because there isn’t alcohol in their blood, and this isn’t immediately post mission, so he can’t blame this on adrenaline. He’s lazy, and relaxed, and the languidness of Iruka’s body is more temptation than deterrent.

He wants Iruka to leave marks on his skin and hear Iruka’s shuddering sigh when Kakashi is on his knees. 

“You know you are,” Kakashi says, pressing his hand on the small of Iruka’s back, relishing in how Iruka’s entire body responds to his touch.

Iruka is dropping soft kisses on his neck, and there’s nothing frantic in his movements. Is this how Iruka would touch him every night if this was their bed, if Kakashi wasn’t trespassing?

None of this is real, or meant for him to keep, but it’s been so long that Kakashi was part of anyone’s home. He hopes Iruka will forgive him for intruding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kinda got more serious o me but i live alone and am working from home, and have not seen anyone irl in a month other than brief interactions. so i have a lot of feelings about homes being people
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at the same url where i am yelling about naruto and passover w abt equal frequency


	3. let me know (let me know what you want)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note the rating bump to E!

Iruka wakes up early, the internal clock of his body set after years of teaching. Naruto won’t be up for a few more hours, especially given the late return from his mission.

Kakashi is next to him on his side, breathing slow, but Iruka is sure he’s awake. Iruka presses a kiss to his forehead, warmth curling in him when Kakashi shifts closer.

“Good morning,” Iruka says, desperate to kiss this sleep tousled, groggy Kakashi on the lips.

“Is it time to get up?”

Something in the sentence reminds Iruka of the waver in Naruto’s voice every time he thinks Iruka will leave, and Iruka wonders how many beds Kakashi has spent more than one night in.

He’d like for his bed to be one of them, even if only a temporary waypoint. Iruka tucks his head into the space of Kakashi’s chest, and says no against Kakashi’s skin. 

The bed shifts and Iruka startles, but Kakashi isn’t getting up, just pushing aside the blankets. He adjusts himself so that he and Iruka are facing each other, and Iruka is longing for the kiss even as it happens. Each kiss feels like something he doesn’t deserve.

The kisses continue, both of them slack from sleep, and Iruka is doing furious calculations about what they could do in the amount of time they have. He’s had Kakashi in his bed twice, but they’ve only had sex the one time, and despite his reticience at continuing something so undefined, his body and his mind are focusing on Kakashi’s body against his.

“Iruka.”

He pulls back enough for eye contact, to anticipate, if he can, whatever it is Kakashi wants.

“Can I blow you?”

His face is flushing hot. “Yes,” he says, and Kakashi pushes him over until Iruka is on his back. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since this has happened, and longer still since someone was so invested in Iruka’s pleasure.

“Please,” he says, and it isn’t the feeling of Kakashi’s mouth on his thighs making him say that. He can’t help the flood of thoughts even as Kakashi begins pressing open mouthed kisses to his shaft. Please let things be different this time.

“Fuck,” Iruka says, the syllables sticking staccato fashion in his throat. Kakashi’s hands hold Iruka’s thighs in place, anchoring Iruka to the bed when his body wants to bolt.

There aren’t words for what Kakashi’s mouth does to him, the flush and sheen of sex spreading across his skin. His techniques are inventive and a wild part of Iruka wonders if the rumors about sex jutsu and the Sharigan are true.

It doesn’t matter, not when the chakra networks of his body are singed with pleasure, like every movement of Kakashi’s mouth is infused with lightning.

He gives all the wordless signals he can manage that he’s about to come, but Kakashi ignores them, one of Kakashi’s hands moving up to stroke Iruka’s stomach. Iruka gasps as he comes, catching glimpses of Kakashi between the rapid fluttering of his eyelids.

Kakashi pulls back slowly and lingering jolts of pleasure slide throughout Iruka. The movement of Kakashi up the bed - to grab tissue to wipe them both off - reminds Iruka that they still have more time.

*

The thing with maintaining the appearance of a relationship, even though it is a fake one, is that the lines blur.

Of course Kakashi stays for dinner, or swings by with food, and it would be strange for Iruka to shoo him out the door after.

Kakashi has his own pillow now, and side of the bed. Even when Kakashi is out of Konoha, Iruka keeps that space open, maintaining invisible lines.

Iruka finds himself fantasizing about Kakashi coming home, and meaning his apartment, as he sits through his mission desk shift. The surprise of it results in a paper cut, a D rank causing more damage than the parameters on the scroll.

Boundaries are good, Iruka decides. That’s what he needs, not lies that wrap around and sink into him with the premise of reality.

But, he realizes, as he reorganizes his stack of papers for the third time, he and Kakashi and Naruto already have plans for the evening. Tomorrow, then - it won’t do to disappoint Naruto, and that’s the only reason he doesn’t cancel now.

Certainly not the prospect of Kakashi’s smile, and the way his whole face relaxes when Iruka takes off his mask.

*

In Iruka’s own defense, he isn’t trying to listen in to the conversation two shinobi are having in line at the mission desk. Papers got blown off his desk during a shinobi’s shunshin, and he’s only out of sight because he’s trying to collect them.

“I just can’t believe Iruka-san lets him do honeypot missions still,” one of the two says. 

The other shinobi sounds vaguely familiar from Iruka’s position below the mission desk. “I mean, if you were Hatake, would you be chomping at the bit to tell your boyfriend how you fucked someone else?”

“I doubt he’d be brave enough to stop Hatake anyway.”

Iruka bites his cheek, unsurprised by the taste of blood. Honeypot missions are the stuff of urban legends and genin parties: he doesn’t know anyone who has actually been on one.

Something dark hovers within his chest. If anyone were to be sent on a honeypot mission, someone with Kakashi’s level of experience and technique...

Iruka swallows against the emotion threatening to overtake him, and puts on his best teacher no nonsense glare. He clasps his papers to his chest before he stands, enjoying the brief skitter of shock on the two shinobi’s faces.

“Good afternoon,” Iruka says. “Are you here to turn in a report?”

Iruka doesn’t know either of them, as he gets a good look at their faces. They didn’t overlap in the academy and Iruka wasn’t their teacher - so it was strange to hear himself gossiped about so casually. Perks of his current fake relationship, Iruka thinks wryly. 

The younger looking of the two scratches at the back of his head. “Ah, yes, here you go.”

Iruka takes the proffered mission scroll with the dignity he would give to a report from Tsunade-sama. He’s careful in his examination, running his fingers across words, checking for misspellings, anything to drag this interaction on.

“Hatake-san,” Iruka says, holding his approval stamp like a shuriken ready to slip from his fingers, “is not the one you should be afraid of.”

When he finishes stamping the report, the two shinobi are gone, but the question of jealousy they’ve unleashed is not.

This feeling shouldn’t burn so white hot: what does the question of Kakashi’s loyalty matter, when Kakashi isn’t truly his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty everyone for the kudos and the kind comments!!! :) you make a newcomer feel very welcome.
> 
> i really really felt compelled to update tonight and sat down and wrote it out and here we are. all mistakes are my own
> 
> love the idea of honeypot missions being real in naruto-verse. you think you've met someone cute at the bar and then a yamanaka is doing a mind transfer jutsu on you.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at the same username, where i am currently debating on whether i should name the cat i am hopefully adopting latke, gaara, or kakashi from accounting


	4. don't need no list of where you been (no information)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay!!! i got sucked into some kakairu writing projects that were supposed to be quick and then became long. but uh. eventually i will share those as well.
> 
> big ty to badger and menecio and deepestbluest for feedback and brainstorming!!

Iruka does not have clearance to see every mission file that comes across his desk. But they’re shinobi, and there’s official clearance, and then there’s what actually happens at the missions desk. He tries not to look at mission reports more than necessary to approve them. Konoha has her secrets that Iruka doesn’t have access to, and he rarely feels tempted to breach that trust.

Except he can’t stop thinking about Kakashi carrying out assassinations in a boudoir and the things he might do to make that possible. Someone else touching his face, running their hands over his skin.

Probably everything in the file room that he has access to would be heavily redacted. There’s no harm in confirming the details that he is privy to, right?

Iruka rubs his forehead with the back of his hand. The amount of justifications he’s invoking for this are climbing, so he should just look. Get it out of his system.

He sighs and heads for the file room, grateful that it’s a weekday evening, and they’re operating on a skeleton staff. Iruka used to pull files for the third, but he’s spent very little time here since Hiruzen’s death.

In all honesty, he isn’t certain if Kakashi’s files will even be here. Kakashi is high level, former ANBU (Iruka assumes), and a jounin. He hesitates, but makes his way to the H section of the room. The older files are organized by clans, and Iruka bites back his curiosity at reading the file for Kakashi’s father. That would be an imposition of trust too far. 

He expects Kakashi’s file to be bursting at the seams yet it’s innocuously slim. Someone could pick up his own file and do this: investigate and judge Iruka on missions without context.

For all that his curiosity is burning at him, Iruka places the file back unopened. There are some standards of privacy he should respect, even though the rumors of Kakashi as a honeypot are haunting him.

Jounin level was never one of Iruka’s aspirations. If he had tried harder, though - the jealousy and uncertainty wouldn’t be roiling through his blood, because he would have access to Kakashi’s universe.

The implausibility of past didn’ts and could haves pokes at his mind, at the insecurities he claims to himself and others aren’t there.

*

It’s so strange still how Kakashi touches Iruka like there’s no one else in the universe. Iruka rolls down Kakashi’s mask, pushing aside the angst of the previous days, and kisses him.

It would make sense if he were one, Iruka thinks. Experience has shown him how difficult Kakashi is to say no to.

When he’s fucking Kakashi, Iruka doesn’t care who else has had him, as long as Iruka’s bed is the only one Kakashi comes back to. 

Only later, when the afterglow fades and Kakashi disappears with a soft goodbye, does the fear and nerves ball up into his gut. 

A solo mission, S rank, and a time frame are more details than Kakashi should have shared, and more than Iruka expected.

Two weeks alone is nothing, should be nothing, except Kakashi isn’t headed to a mission with team seven, and there’s little to distract Iruka from amplifying the rumors in his own mind.

*

If Kakashi and Iruka are still keeping up the appearance of a relationship, and nothing has changed to make it otherwise - then it makes sense for Kakashi to go to Iruka’s place when his two week mission is finished.

Expected social protocol, really. 

It’s important to maintain the narrative, and it has nothing to do with the part where Kakashi spent the first week of the mission thinking about blowing Iruka, and the second week imagining the reverse. 

Kakashi rests his hand on the doorbell of Iruka’s apartment. The wards will have already alerted Iruka to his presence, but he can’t resist seeing Iruka’s flustered, grumpy face. He peels down his mask while he waits for Iruka to open the door.

Maybe Kakashi can make him laugh; that sound would be nice after the dull intricacies of a trade arrangement with no impact on Konoha.

The Iruka who opens the door doesn’t seem like the one Kakashi left, even though he lets Kakashi inside. It has his guard raised, not relaxed, when Iruka gives him a smile more wavery than certain, nerves permeating its usually sunshiney edges.

Iruka pivots around him like touching him will cause a genjutsu to go off, and Kakashi doesn’t know what’s changed. Kakashi closes the door behind him once he enters. The wards stay down, not flaring back up like they usually do. Like Iruka will push him out the door. 

“I’ve missed you.” Kakashi reaches for Iruka’s wrist, wanting to feel the pulse point there and ground himself. 

It’s hardly the welcome Kakashi has been fantasizing about on his way back home, given that Iruka doesn’t kiss him.

Before this mission, Kakashi and Iruka had spent the night together, kisses more emotional than sexual, and Kakashi thought there was hope to turn an initial mishap into something permanent. The impenetrability of Iruka’s face is erasing all of his certainties.

Kakashi sighs and rolls his mask back up over his face. “Ask what you want to ask, Iruka, instead of staring at me like I’m a ghost.”

“What type of mission were you just on?” Iruka counters, face uncomfortable, for reasons Kakashi can’t begin to fathom.

He’s expecting invisible explosive tags to go off with every word that they speak. 

“You know I can’t share details of classified missions.”

“Naruto’s not here,” Iruka says, like that’s the reason Kakashi is quiet on the specifics of the mission he returned from. 

“I know that,” Kakashi murmurs. “I am very aware.” He doesn’t think Iruka would be acting this way if Naruto were around, and Kakashi would have detected his chakra signature regardless.

Iruka huffs out a breath, which seems to work in pushing the tension out of his body.

“I’m sorry,” Iruka says. “I understand you can’t say anything.”

Kakashi takes a cautious step closer, and this time, Iruka leans against him. He presses a kiss to the top of Iruka’s head, unable to resist the contact despite Iruka’s agitation.

“Did something happen?” He wraps his arms around Iruka, relieved that whatever is happening, Iruka isn’t throwing him out.

“Let’s sit,” Iruka says, disentangling himself, and heading for the kotatsu. 

Kakashi hesitates a moment - then follows to sit across from Iruka. He wants to see Iruka’s face for whatever conversation they’re about to have.

“Have you ever gone on honeypot missions?” Iruka asks, fingers curled around the edge of the table.

The world, which is usually so brightly pleasant with Iruka, fades to a septic sepia tone. Honeypot missions are so rare that Kakashi only has solid intel on two that have happened within his lifetime, and even now he’s not certain if the stories are true.

But Iruka thinks he’s going on these missions.

“I work in the mission room,” Iruka says. Kakashi resists the petty urge to point out that he’s well aware. “There are shinobi who use that as premium gossip time.”

Iruka’s hand twitches toward his, a nervous tell.

“Am I an emotionless assassin or a sex crazed shinobi? I can’t keep the stories separate.” Kakashi inhales, flitting through grounding techniques in his mind. “I’ve never been on a honeypot mission.”

“Thank you,” Iruka says, his posture relaxing as Kakashi’s own tightens. 

He can’t control the shinobi gossip system and there are times he has discreetly encouraged it to this benefit, but not about this.

But Iruka should know differently than to believe whatever rumor he must have heard and the slow, sweet smile being directed at Kakashi isn’t dissipating his conviction.

“You thought I would take a mission like that when we’re together?” 

People think Kakashi is out for betrayal, that’s he just like his father, after all this time. The Sharingan is itching in his skull, pressing at him to record this so he can play it back for future hurts.

“But that’s the thing, Kakashi.” Iruka rubs his forehead, and when he looks up, Kakashi notices the circles under his eyes.

“We aren’t together, or dating. We slept together, and then you told Naruto we had a relationship.”

Factual sentences shouldn’t feel like getting hit with a jutsu. 

“That’s not fair.”

“Yeah, well.” Iruka stares at the ceiling, eyes firmly pointed away. “Maybe I didn’t need a fake lover.”

“Those orgasms seemed pretty real,” Kakashi says, intending to draw hurt.

He hasn’t seen anger flash on Iruka’s face like this since the chuunin exams.

Iruka inhales, and fixes Kakashi with an expression that reminds Kakashi of assassins more than his soft, temporary, former lover.

“Don’t worry,” Iruka says. “You don’t need to put yourself out anymore.”

Kakashi unfolds himself from the table and stands. The few steps to Iruka’s door seem to span the length of a day’s walk, and the doorknob is heavy in his hand as the door opens.

“Message received, Umino-san.” The tone of his own voice is a relic of the past: this is the voice of friend killer Hatake, the non-feeling copy ninja. Feelings are, after all, a weakness.

Kakashi refuses to turn and indulge in one final glance at Iruka. He forms the seals for a shunshin by muscle memory, not allowing himself to exhale until the once familiar walls of Iruka’s home have disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes kakashi left iruka's door open yes it was petty...
> 
> listen. we knew it was coming!!! but not to fear! the only thing i like better than writing mutual pining is writing messy getting back together fic
> 
> u can find me on tumblr at the same username.
> 
> i hope everyone is staying safe, both with covid-19 and protesting. if you are able, please consider donating to your favorite charity.


	5. you got me running (out of patience)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i haven't forgotten this fic, life has been very busy and this took me a while to write. big thanks to stupidbadgers and asotin for their feedback!! and menecio for cheerleading :D

The bitter tea Iruka is so fond of tastes sweet compared to what he’s holding inside himself. Asking the question wasn’t wrong - at least not attempting to define what they are to each other - but all that it’s caused is an erasure of anything between the two of them.

And that’s what has him grimacing into his teacup: his quest for clarity worked too well.

A spare mask sits in Iruka’s room, but he can’t bear to touch it, either to toss or return. If it stays on the floor, in its limbo, then maybe Kakashi is absent due to the rigors of shinobi life. Not Iruka’s own meddling.

They may call Kakashi a friend killer, but Iruka offered his neck to the sharp, sweet sword of the lightning blade.

*

The calendar and temperatures indicate summer to Iruka’s body and mind, but his heart freezes in his chest.

Kakashi and Yamato are talking, laughing, the body language of their postures intimate in a way that makes Iruka wonder if they were lovers.

If they are lovers, even now.

Iruka drags his eyes away from the sight that makes his stomach clench and quease. Not that he should care - he and Kakashi had some fun but Iruka never imagined it to be anything long term.

The two of them had a wisp of nothing, a fire jutsu blaring hot and flaming out.

So why can’t he stop hearing Kakashi’s voice in his head?

Umino-san. Not Iruka-sensei or Iruka-san or the breathy moan of Iruka’s name during sex.

A separation, a distancing.

He’s not sure he’ll ever say Hatake-san without choking on all of his mistakes.

*

“Iruka-sensei, is Kakashi-sensei coming over for dinner?” Naruto asks. “Cause I was going to set the table.”

“Not tonight,” Iruka says. 

He manages not to look up from the papers he’s pretending to grade, but his heart’s heaviness expands. There’s no way that he can keep this from Naruto for long, but maybe he doesn’t have to say anything yet.

“Why don’t we order in, anyway?” Iruka adds. “Then we don’t have to set the table at all.”

If Naruto suspects anything, he hides it below his normal chatter of missions and skill sets. Iruka is glad for the normalcy. 

*

“What did you do to Iruka-sensei?” Naruto hovers, stark still, like he’s ready to pull out a fresh forbidden ninjutsu on Kakashi.

“Nothing,” Kakashi replies. He’s done exactly what Iruka wants and gave him up. They’ve only seen each other from a distance; Kakashi knows Iruka’s schedule too well to run into him at the mission desk.

“But he’s sad,” Naruto says. 

The urge to tell Naruto that isn’t Kakashi’s problem, and never was, rises up like bile in his throat.

“And my room is clean and I’m not getting dirt everywhere so it’s not that.” Naruto takes a breath, posture turning into something smaller, taking up less space than before. “And you haven’t come over lately.”

A headache settles in with a dull throb above Kakashi’s left eye. The days, hours, minutes, seconds since he last kissed Iruka are heavy on his mind.

“I think he misses you,” Naruto says. “And maybe I do too?”

Kakashi allows the automatic reflex of cheerfully mussing up Naruto’s hair. Even Naruto, who is determined to change the ways of the ninja and show emotion, isn’t usually this direct.

“I’ll try to come by soon, okay?”

As Naruto grins at him, the disquiet of facing Iruka seeps over him like a mist style genjutsu. 

*

Iruka sighs, carefully pulling his hair up into a bun. It’s cleaning day, a task that Iruka always hates, but one he’s been putting off since Kakashi stormed out.

If he discards the errata of Kakashi’s presence, then there won’t be any pretending to himself. 

The living room seems quick enough, as Iruka forces himself not to linger. He doesn’t pause to consider whether Kakashi was the one who moved things askew. This is a normal cleaning day, with nothing extra to consider.

But then he opens his bedroom door, where there’s the most evidence of Kakashi’s presence. The bed is overloaded with spare blankets, an extra pillow, and the memories that make it close to impossible for him to sleep there now.

Iruka can at least put the blankets back in the closet, he decides.When he changed his sheets, the blankets stayed in their corner, Iruka sliding the clean linens underneath them. He’s never understood how Kakashi runs so cold, asking for all those extra blankets. He lifts the first blanket, intending to slip it from its duvet cover, when a noise startles him from his determination.

He better not have literal ghosts joining the ones in his head, Iruka grouses. Iruka half steps around the bed, to see a book on the floor.

Before Iruka picks it up, he knows it belongs to Kakashi. He remembers waking up to Kakashi kissing him on the forehead, one arm wrapped around him, and the other holding open a book. A romance, he discovered, after some playful wrestling to grab the book away from Kakashi. 

Romance novels baffle Iruka - he understands the desire, but he’s too practical to imagine reality working out that way.

He shouldn’t do it - he should ask Genma or someone to drop it off at Kakashi’s - but he wants to know how Kakashi’s wistfulness presents in a book.

Maybe just a quick read.

*

Sneaking up on Iruka veers on boring, given the daily routine Iruka is married to, so Kakashi doesn’t bother. He approaches Iruka at the shaded table in Iruka’s direct line of sight.

“You didn’t tell him,” Kakashi says, voice flat and heart pounding. The last time they were this close, Kakashi kissed him.

Iruka flushes, the same one that Kakashi relishes in better contexts. He knows how far that glow travels down Iruka’s chest if Kakashi touches him the way he begs for.

“I didn’t know how,” Iruka says, eyes skittering to the paragraphs of text in the open paperback. “And I thought maybe he’d be away training.”

“Either you can tell him a story, or I can tell him the truth.” Naruto, Kakashi suspects, will be hurt by both of them - but Iruka may sweeten the sterility. Kakashi won’t.

“You wouldn’t do that.” 

There’s a glimpse of the Iruka that Kakashi has always been so impressed by - sharp in his softness, fiercely protective. 

“You also thought I was going on honeypot missions, so I’m not sure you know me that well after all, Umino-san.”

The flash of hurt on Iruka’s face - the one Kakashi was selfishly hoping for - disappears quickly, but Kakashi is used to reading Iruka. It doesn’t make him feel better, just curls in his stomach as something heavy.

“And whose fault is that, exactly? What do I even know about you that isn’t exaggeration and mythology?” 

The truth, Kakashi thinks. Iruka knows the truths Kakashi can’t say with words, the accoutrements hidden beneath the shinobi gear. But maybe that isn’t enough.

Iruka closes the book in front of him, and as the cover slips into his vision, Kakashi recognizes the book.

Kakashi grinds his foot into the ground, physically aborting his mental effort to step forward and examine it, or worse, grab it from Iruka. 

That’s his book Iruka is reading.

Not anything from Icha Icha, but one of the books he substitutes behind the lurid orange covers. 

“I guess nothing you found worth caring about, sensei.”

Iruka’s sharp intake of breath could be annoyance or anger, so Kakashi refuses even to glance and determine the emotion behind it.

He has enough heartache to balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like everytime i update this i say 'just two chapters left!!' but i really do think two chapters, plus maybe an epilogue. hope to have the next chapter up more quickly!
> 
> this WILL have a happy ending, never fear
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at the same url ~
> 
> stay safe, wear a mask, and be good to yourself


	6. i want you closer to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of handwave-y ninja medicine ahead. if it's good enough for the show...!

Iruka doesn’t know exactly what the news is, just that it’s bad. Lee’s face is wan when he comes to get him, and Iruka gets up from the table so abruptly he knocks over his glass of water.

He hears the words _Naruto_ and _hospital_ , and everything else is static. He’s grateful for Lee’s quiet beside him, that Lee isn’t trying to fill the spaces between heartbeats with words.

No one tries to stop them when they reach the hospital interior. The staff must know better than to even attempt to keep Iruka from Naruto. Lee shows him to Naruto’s room but slips away from the doorframe once Iruka enters.

Iruka forces himself to pace his steps to the chair next to the bed. His hands splay out uselessly, aching to touch and heal Naruto in a way that isn’t possible with his limited medical skill set. 

At least he can sit with Naruto, Iruka tells himself, as he settles into the chair between the bed and the wall. 

Naruto’s features are drawn tight, even in the coma style sleep of the hospital bed. He should be asleep at an impossible angle, not lying prone. 

“What happened,” Iruka says, head dropping to rest in his hands. Lee didn’t share any details, not that Iruka gave him a chance to try. 

To see Naruto so still represents a betrayal he doesn’t have words for.

“He saved Sakura from an attack.”

It takes Iruka a moment to place the voice, and longer to raise his head to the voice emanating from the doorframe. Kakashi is bedraggled, uniform torn with a smattering of cuts. 

His heart twists in his chest at the sight of Kakashi injured, even knowing Kakashi has survived worse. Iruka pushes back the words of a prayer on the tip of his tongue, and stands on unsteady feet.

“What are they saying?” Iruka asks. “About Naruto?”

Iruka had planned—hoped really—to spend mountains of time tracing the lines on Kakashi’s face, wanting to see the smile lines increase over years. Even from the distance to the doorway, Iruka spots the worry lines etching into Kakashi’s skin.

“We stopped the poison from reaching his heart, and the kyuubi is helping heal him, but we don’t know what the lingering damage will be until he wakes up.”

The room blurs in his vision. Naruto is the only family Iruka has now, and if Naruto is gone…

“Breathe,” Kakashi says, and Iruka fights off a laugh that catches in his throat. All it takes to get a neutral word from Kakashi is Naruto hurt.

He misses when they were friends, or in the pretend space of lovers they settled so well into. Now, Kakashi’s presence is another example of how things are wrong.

Kakashi thinks he can tell Iruka what to do now, when Naruto is lying prone? When they can’t say if Naruto will be okay?

Iruka grew up in the aftermath of an attack that cost him his parents, but he’s never made peace with the easiness of death.

In a fraction of a second—before Iruka even fully registers the sensation of falling—Kakashi’s hands are firm around his wrists and holding him upright, the rush of Kakashi’s familiar chakra settling around him.

It’s nice to have Kakashi touch him again, he thinks, even as his eyes close.

*

“Ah, Lee,” Kakashi calls out in the direction of the hall. He shifts Iruka in his arms, almost certain he’s only passed out, but they are already in the hospital. “Could you get a medinin, please?”

“Of course, Kakashi-sensei!”

He does his best to make Iruka comfortable in the hospital chair tucked under the extra blanket. Seeing Iruka in the hazy fluorescence of hospital lighting makes his stomach turn.

His skin prickles, sensing chakra, and he smothers a sigh when he recognizes the presence headed to the room.

“I should’ve been more specific,” Kakashi says as Tsunade walks into the room, heels clacking.

“Tsunade-sama heard me asking one of the medinin,” Lee says, “and she volunteered to help!”

The type of help that is likely to end poorly for Kakashi, if experience is the best teacher.

“Let’s see what’s going on with Iruka-sensei, hm?” She gestures Kakashi aside, and he steps back, feeling chastened despite not having done anything.

His eyes flicker to Naruto, who seems better than he was on the battlefield. The bar is a low one, but he’s attempting positivity in a hospital, which is more than even Gai could reasonably expect.

The hum of Tsunade’s chakra inspecting Iruka imparts a calming buzz to the room, and he swears color is coming back to Naruto’s cheeks.

“The good news is that he’ll be fine. The bad news is that he seems sleep deprived and rundown. Iruka’s chakra reserves are low and his pathways are full of noise.”

He doesn’t want to think about what that could possibly mean; he’s not so full of himself to assume their fight is the cause.

But if it is, Kakashi hates himself even more for his anger causing this.

“Well!” Tsunade says. “You get to take Iruka home.”

Kakashi’s stomach flips at the thought of the last time he went to Iruka’s apartment. Not an experience he’s looking forward to repeating.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate, Tsunade-sama.”

“To take care of a fellow shinobi of Konoha?” Tsunade’s left eyebrow arches, making her mild annoyance apparent.

“Iruka might not appreciate my entering his home without his permission.”

“Great! I didn’t ask. He needs to be resting at home, and you’ll do what you’re told.”

Tsunade grins at him, and now he knows he’s being punished by someone. “Besides, Iruka’s seals are rumored to be notoriously tricky.”

Kakashi sighs as he begins the mental calculations for the best way to bring Iruka back to his apartment.

*

There isn’t a non-awkward way to carry your ex-lover, Kakashi decides as he shifts Iruka in his arms yet again. The piggyback carry only works if Kakashi can manage to hold on to Iruka’s arms, and cradling Iruka against his chest feels too intimate for what they’ve become to each other.

He supposes they were never much to each other, at least in Iruka’s reckoning.

But he manages not to drop Iruka on their careful path to Iruka’s apartment from the hospital. Kakashi is painfully glad that Iruka’s foray back into consciousness is lingering on the unconscious part.

He adjusts Iruka enough so that he can attempt the seals on Iruka’s apartment. For a while, he knew the seals, and then Iruka simply keyed in his chakra signature. It felt too much like it meant something for Kakashi to acknowledge it.

Kakashi pushes at his headband to uncover the sharingan, ready to unweave the seals on the doorframe.

He touches the door, attempting to steady himself and Iruka, and hears the thrum of seals disengaging. He glances down at Iruka but Iruka is still mostly unconscious.

Iruka didn’t remove his access.

Getting Iruka inside is easier now that he doesn’t have to hold Iruka up while performing a jutsu. Iruka groggily holds onto him as he pulls them both inside and takes off their shoes. 

The apartment is cleaner, a little less lived in than he remembers, and a bit of Kakashi aches to see it looking so neutral.

He hasn’t had a home since Sakumo died, but Iruka’s place felt closer than most. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” he murmurs, supporting Iruka’s weight against his side as they take the familiar path to Iruka’s bedroom.

It takes a few moments, but with Kakashi’s careful movement and Iruka’s limited cooperation, they manage to take off Iruka’s overshirt and get him under the covers.

If Kakashi hadn’t fucked everything up, he could take care of Iruka all the time.

Iruka tugs at his hand as Kakashi moves from the bed, and no one has ever accused Kakashi of being a good man.

“Where are you going, Kakacchi?” Iruka asks, voice soft how it is when he wakes up in the morning.

The nickname twists at his chest - he’s never heard Iruka call him that. Is this the private way Iruka thinks of him?

“I thought I’d let you rest.”

“Mmm, but you know I sleep better next to you.” Iruka pulls at him again, and Kakashi carefully arranges himself on top of the blankets.

He didn’t know that about Iruka, not explicitly, not confirmed with Iruka’s words, until now.

He’ll just stay here until Iruka dozes off, and then he can retreat to the living room.

Kakashi can’t let himself fall asleep, so he takes an idle inventory of the changes to Iruka’s room. The picture of himself, Iruka, and team seven that used to be in the front of the row of pictures on the bookcase has been shuffled to the back. 

He supposes he’s lucky Iruka didn’t cut him out of the photo.

A sharp breath from Iruka draws his attention back, but Iruka is asleep. Kakashi smooths stray hairs from Iruka’s face, softly as he can.

Beyond Iruka’s face, on top of the nightstand he’d almost tripped over, is the book Iruka was reading the other day. Kakashi shifts carefully and reaches across Iruka to grab the book.

The inside cover is stamped with a henohenomoheji. It _is_ his book. 

A bookmark falls out as he examines it, and he scrambles to catch the place it was marking. He knows this isn’t to Iruka’s taste; he’s seen Iruka’s bookshelves and nothing about them indicates any interest in romance.

_“I never asked you to go, Makoto.” His eyes filled with tears, and Makoto’s guilt blossomed._

_“But you never asked me to stay,” Makoto replied. “Isn’t that the same thing?”_

_Makoto wanted Tomo to ask, even though a war raged and time together was preciously short. He wanted Tomo to be his home to return to._

Kakashi doesn’t remember how this story ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty menecio for the beta-ing, and badger and deepestbluest for read thrus and encouragement.
> 
> the end is almost in sight for this story :D they will finally get a happy ending together
> 
> stay safe, be well, wear a mask~
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at the same username


	7. i can't get enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to menecio as always for being the Most Invested Person in this fic, badger for her kind words, and thank you to amys-headass for a great beta read this chapter!

When Iruka opens his eyes, he realizes he doesn’t know how he got home—or why he’s sleeping in the middle of the day with his _daytime_ clothes, not his pajamas. 

“Ah, you’re awake,” Kakashi says from the doorframe of Iruka’s room, his face bare. He closes the book he’s reading and takes a step closer.

“How are you feeling?” Kakashi asks, shifting his weight between his feet.

“Why are you here?” Iruka rubs his forehead. “I didn’t—I didn’t mean that how it sounded.”

“You passed out. Tsunade ordered me to take you home, so Naruto didn’t wake up to you in the hospital bed next to him.”

Iruka sits up, groggy and head on fire. “I’m sure I could’ve made it home.”

Kakashi hands him a glass of water from the nightstand, which Iruka takes begrudgingly. “I wasn’t going to get yelled at twice today.”

“What’d you do the first time?” Iruka asks after swallowing a gulp of water. He pauses, then quickly adds, “Ah, sorry. The mission didn’t go well.”

Kakashi shrugs, but Iruka doesn’t believe the nonchalance. 

“Wait, how’s Naruto?” That’s why he was at the hospital. Lee had come to get him, and then Kakashi was there, and the rest was exceedingly fuzzy.

“He’ll be fine,” Kakashi says reassuringly, “I got word a few minutes ago that he woke up, asked for ice cream, and went back to sleep.”

Iruka takes another drink from his water, wishing he had something to say that wasn’t littered with prior conversations and feelings he’s tried to ignore.

Awkwardness radiates in the room from both of them.

Kakashi finally breaks his silence and his slouch: “I apologize for intruding into your home.”

“Not sure it counts since the wards still recognize you.” Iruka flushes—keying Kakashi’s chakra into the wards had been one of the things he was reluctant to change. It seems like putting it off had been for the best. 

“I can get Izumo to come by,” Kakashi offers, “if you’d be more comfortable with someone else here.”

Iruka shakes his head, gasping at the jolt of pain it causes. He closes his eyes for a moment and sighs. 

“I want you to stay.”

“Of course,” Kakashi says, his eye smile not quite genuine to Iruka. “I think Tsunade would take my hitai-ate if I left everyone’s favorite sensei alone.”

He doesn’t know if he can have this conversation when his head feels like it has an exploding tag stuck onto it. Iruka takes another drink from his glass before placing it on the table.

“I know I don’t have the right to ask—”

Kakashi touches Iruka’s cheek, so gentle that it stings. “Ask me anything you’d like.”

Iruka inhales, and takes the risk.

“I didn’t realize how important you are to me until that was threatened,” Iruka says, “And knowing I’m the one who did it…” Iruka’s voice dwindles, barely able to get the words out. 

“That’s not a question,” Kakashi says, his soft tone a contrast to the impassiveness of his face.

“Can I take you to dinner?” Iruka asks, “I mean, not today, but soon.”

Kakashi’s face is shinobi blank as he looks at Iruka to answer. “Sure, friends can go to dinner.”

“A date,” Iruka corrects, “Like I _should’ve_ done instead of waiting until I was drunk to kiss you.”

The movement of Kakashi’s hand onto his feels right, in the imagery of Kakashi’s ridiculous books. Even more so when Kakashi presses a soft kiss to the back of his hand.

“Let me cook for you instead,” he suggests, “Or we can make it together. But I don’t want anyone else around.”

Iruka nods, heart swelling, and beams at Kakashi. 

*

Weekly dinner dates slowly lead to lunch in secluded spots. 

Iruka’s bookshelves fill up with thin paperback romances.

Naruto gags when he catches them kissing, but there’s no hiding how much happier he seems when the three of them are together. 

The rumor mill reaches Kakashi with tales of how he’s turning down A ranks in favor of staying close to home. It isn’t true when he hears it, but he quietly declines the next few that come his way. 

*

Kakashi has been awake for almost an hour, reading some non-fiction from Iruka’s bookshelf, when his concentration is disrupted. Iruka snuggles into Kakashi’s embrace, blankets piled high above them both.

“Good morning,” Kakashi murmurs, stroking the top of Iruka’s head. 

“I was thinking we should stay in bed this morning,” Iruka says warmly, leg wrapping around Kakashi. “It’s been awhile since we’ve done that.”

Kakashi tosses the book to the floor, cutting off Iruka’s protests for better treatment of said book with a kiss. 

One kiss becomes two, and Kakashi is in no hurry for things to progress. “I do love you,” he says, cupping Iruka’s face. 

“I’m glad,” Iruka says, moving in for another kiss. “It’d be pretty awkward if I were the only one in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the promised happy ending. we did it, folks. 
> 
> this was my first kakairu and naruto work. i really intended it to be a one shot, then it became clear it would be at least two chapters, then more. i very rarely finish anything that's multichapter, but i wanted to see this one through to the end. i hope you enjoyed the ride, and thanks for welcoming me into the kakairu fandom.  
> xoxo, miriam 
> 
> ps: please wear a mask and be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> fic title and chapter titles are from 'say my name' by tove styrke which is the vibe i'm aiming for in this fic. shout out to nini who isn't reading this but gave me the idea and big ty to seth for telling me to post. this will probably have 3-ish chapters.
> 
> you can find me on jessicamiriamdrew on tumblr, if you are so inclined. i am having my naruto phase as an adult and i hashtag love it.


End file.
